Recueil de drabbles: Naruto
by opelleam
Summary: Comme le nom l'indique, il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles portant sur le fandom Naruto. Divers thèmes abordés.
1. Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012

**Disclaimer: Ce petit monde appartient à M Kishimoto, l'arbre à drabble est organisé par Drakys sur LJ (http:/drakys . livejournal . com/). Le principe est simple, il suffit de répondre au drabble précédent en en reprenant le dernier mot ou la dernière phrase. Les drabbles doivent être de 100 (+/- 15) mots.  
><strong>

**Note: Histoire d'avoir tous mes écrits publiés au même endroit, je poste donc ma participation à cet arbre à drabble sous forme de recueil. Comme l'expérience m'a vraiment plu, il y a de fortes chances pour que je participe à nouveau à ce défi. Je sais que c'est un genre peu aimé des lecteurs, mais les voilà quand même!  
><strong>

**Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto – Naruto – G<strong>

La perfection !

C'était exactement ce que se disait Naruto alors qu'il observait son bol de ramen fumant devant lui.

L'aspect était exactement celui de chez Ichiraku, l'odeur, oh cette odeur, un délice. Il prit une longue inspiration au dessus du récipient et en ferma les yeux de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il se lécha les babines et saisit ses baguettes. Il attrapa une première nouille l'observant rebondir exactement comme il le fallait, preuve de sa parfaite cuisson. Délicatement, il l'enfourna dans sa bouche, testant son goût subtil.

« Huummm » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il prit une seconde bouchée et encore une et encore une et…

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - SakuraNaruto/Sasuke – G** .

Le duo s'éloigne en s'insultant et Sakura se dit que les choses n'ont finalement pas tant changé que ça.  
>Sérieusement à les voir se chamailler comme des gamins de douze ans, il lui semble être revenue près de huit ans en arrière, hormis que s'il leur prend l'envie de se battre comme à l'époque sur le toit de l'hôpital, c'est tout Konoha qui y passera et peut-être même une partie du pays du feu avec si vraiment ils y mettent les formes.<br>Oui, bon tout compte fait, les choses ont peut-être bien changé.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG [Spoils épisode 240 et quelques]**

Trop d'émotions, trop de haine, trop d'amour, trop de violence et trop, bien trop de gens autour d'eux.  
>Naruto ne savait qu'une chose, ne voulait qu'une chose, l'entraîner loin des autres, le cacher au monde, même pour un temps, l'enfermer dans cette bulle au milieu de laquelle ils se retrouvaient quand leurs attaques les plus violentes se confrontaient. Et là, le serrer dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait avec son double intérieur, absorber sa haine comme avec Kyûbi, la prendre à l'intérieur de lui pour l'y confiner et le remplir de son amour en échange, lui redonner le goût à la vie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - G**

« Plus jamais on retourne dans ce coin-là, cracha Sasuke en rajustant sa veste.

— C'était pas si terrible que ça », remarqua Naruto.

Le regard que lui jeta à cet instant son compagnon faillit le faire pouffer de rire, mais il prit sur lui, ne pouvant, cependant, retenir son sourire taquin.

« Allez quoi, Sasuke, les verres gratuits, le bain pour nous tout seul, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ?

— Je l'aurais plus apprécié si je n'avais pas surpris ces serveuses en train de renifler mes vêtements».

Et Naruto éclata de rire en se remémorant la colère de son amant à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG13**

Il lui appartenait, à cet instant, au moment où le plaisir le clouait sur place, Sasuke savait que Naruto n'était qu'à lui, ne pensait qu'à lui et n'avait que son nom à l'esprit et à la bouche. Le village, les responsabilités, les complots, les missions, les équipes parties et dont il s'inquiétait toujours, tout cela quittait son esprit pour n'être remplacé que par lui et uniquement lui. C'était égocentrique comme façon de penser, mais Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait ce besoin viscéral que son amant lui prouve qu'il aurait toujours une place à part dans sa vie, aujourd'hui comme hier, comme demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSakura/des ninjas - G**

« Un trou du cul », disait le mot que Naruto avait griffonné rapidement sur l'ordre de mission et c'est exactement ce qu'il dit à l'équipe chargée de la remplir, autant qu'ils soient prévenus.  
>Les trois ninjas posèrent leurs regards surpris sur leur Hokage, tandis que Sakura pouffait.<br>« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto.  
>C'était vrai, cet imbécile de client était un trou du cul, point barre, et il avait beau avoir de l'argent à revendre et payer rubis sur l'ongle les ninjas qu'il employait, il n'en restait pas moins un trou du cul !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, deux autres recueils seront à venir, un sur Teahouse et l'autre sur Viewfinder. Si vous aimez les drabbles, je vous conseille donc d'aller lire l'arbre, d'autres très bon drabbles ont été publiés et je ne doute pas que les sessions précédentes regorgent elles aussi de petites merveilles!<strong>


	2. Arbre à drabble du 21 au 27 mars

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke/Un ninja - G**

Le rose aux joues de son rival amusait grandement Naruto mais moins que le sharingan meurtrier qui venait de se poser sur lui. C'était tellement facile de rendre Sasuke jaloux, tellement tentant aussi. Et puis reconnaissons le, ce n'était pas déplaisant de voir qu'il plaisait à d'autres. Il était mignon ce jeune chunin, nouvellement promu. Il s'approcha de Sasuke, un sourire de sale gamin sur le visage.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il est… doué non ?»<p>

La réponse qu'il reçut fut un étrange mélange entre un grumph et un hn, une onomatopée qui voulait surtout dire : « Ferme là ! »

**Naruto – Les cinq Kages - G**

La paix était fragile, ils le savaient tous. L'équilibre entre les différentes nations de shinobi ne tenait que sur des accords, bien souvent tacites, des non-dits, des échanges de bons ou mauvais procédés. L'univers des ninjas n'était pas celui des compromis. Les négociations, les pourparlers, les tractations et la diplomatie, tout cela échouait aux daimyos, c'était ainsi et c'était très bien, chacun son rôle et ses compétences. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là, réunis autour de cette table, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. La tension était palpable, lourde, écrasante. Chacun attendait que la réunion commence, jaugeant ces anciens rivaux qui deviendraient peut-être des alliés.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sakura/Neji/Shikamaru - G**

« Je pensais que ça se voyait, dit Sakura en portant la main sur son ventre.

— Bah, heu, non, je pensais que tu avais pris un peu de poids », répondit naïvement Naruto, en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Shikamaru et Neji tournèrent leur visage vers le jeune homme se demandant si tout à coup, il avait des envies de suicide.

« Quoi ! se mit à hurler Sakura en leur vrillant les oreilles.

— Non, mais excuses-moi, je ne pensais que tu voulais faire un enf… aïe », grogna le jeune homme alors que sa coéquipière venait de lui asséner un violent coup sur la tête.

**Naruto – Naruto/Sakura - G**

« Il y a réunion demain ! cria Sakura alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à s'élancer depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

— Oui, et je serai rentré à temps, je te le promets.

— Uzumaki Naruto, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher demain sinon c'est par la peau des fesses que je te ramènerai sur ton fauteuil de Hokage », hurla-t-elle, ses mèches de cheveux roses voletant autour de son visage.

Mais son ancien coéquipier avait déjà sauté, un sourire sur les lèvres. Plus le temps passait et plus la voix de son amie prenait les intonations de son ancien maître.

**Naruto – Tsunade/Naruto – G [Spoils chapitres 579]**

« Exagérée ? Tu trouves ma réaction exagérée ? s'enquit bruyamment Tsunade.

— Un peu oui, répondit Naruto, ce n'est pas comme si les villageois ne savaient pas que je suis le jinchuuriki de Kyûbi.

— Peut-être, mais de là, à le laisser sortir sans prévenir.

— J'étais en plein entrainement, depuis quand faut-il faire une lettre d'information pour préciser les techniques qu'on va employer ! »

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand il prenait cette expression fermée de tête de mule ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir l'air si mature et sûr de lui un instant et celui d'après, afficher la moue d'un enfant de dix ans mécontent.

**Naruto – Naruto/Sasuke – PG 13**

« Si tu me demandes de décrire la situation, j'hésite entre embarrassante et hilarante, dit Naruto essayant tant bien que mal de se rhabiller.

— Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant à se faire surprendre par une bande d'élèves de l'académie et ce en plein ébat.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour faire l'amour en pleine nature, je te signale », le rembarra le jinchuuriki alors qu'il finissait de remonter sa braguette.

« Et pas moi qui ne sait pas jouir en silence ! Si tu savais fermer ta…

— Parce que tu es bien connu pour ta discrétion dans ce domaine ! »

**Naruto – Naruto/Shikamaru/Chôji – G**

« Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour l'humanité toute entière !

— Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser un peu là, Naruto ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Bon, d'accord, juste pour le pays du feu alors.

— Tu as conscience que les trois quarts des gens peuvent survivre plus de deux semaines sans ramen ?

— Laisse tomber Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas comprendre, contra Chôji.

— Je vais envoyer un oiseau à Gaara, Suna n'a pas du être touché par ces inondations, ils doivent bien avoir des fabricants de nouilles instantanées.

— Naruto, tu ne songes pas sérieusement à déranger le Kazekage pour une histoire de ramen ?

— Bien sûr que si ! »

Et il attrapa un parchemin.

**Naruto – Tsunade/Naruto – G**

« AAAAAAA ! »

Tsunade se recule et grimace. Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle vient de perdre un dixième de son ouïe.

Elle éteint la lampe de poche qui lui a servi à voir le fond de la gorge de Naruto et tandis qu'elle l'observe, elle se demande si elle ne va pas le faire attendre comme ça encore un moment, bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson en train de gober des insectes. Quand il est comme ça, il a encore l'air de ce sale gamin qu'elle a rencontré dans un bar voilà plus de dix ans. Elle sourit et se rend compte qu'il lui manque parfois ce chenapan, mais seulement parfois.

**Naruto – Equipe 7 – PG13**

Ils furent surpris que leur ennemi la prenne pour cible. Ils auraient pensé que Madara ou quiconque se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme se serait fait un plaisir de les écraser eux, le jinchuuriki qui lui avait tant résisté et le dernier Uchiha qui venait de le trahir. Mais non, il l'avait choisi elle.

Elle était sur ses gardes. Elle savait que le medic-nin était une cible de choix, la personne à abattre pour que les autres ne se relèvent pas. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le niveau pour affronter un tel adversaire. Elle le savait, les trois autres aussi.

Son cri de douleur déchira le silence.

**Naruto – Team 10 – G**

« Barbecue ? »proposa Asuma.

Chôji qui s'était effondré au sol essoufflé se redressa d'un bond.

« Vous payez sensei ? »

Asuma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pas cette fois Chôji, il faudra faire un peu plus d'efforts pour mériter que j'y passe le solde de mes deux dernières missions », répondit le ninja en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Son élève grommela une réponse intelligible alors qu'il tendait la main vers un Shikamaru qui avait passé la dernière demi-heure de leur entraînement à contempler les nuages. Ino rattacha ses cheveux et se mit à la hauteur de son sensei, elle semblait de merveilleuse humeur.


	3. Arbre à drabble du 18 au 24 avril 2012

**Et voilà le résultat de l'arbre à drabble d'avril!  
><strong>

**Naruto - Sakura/Naruto - G**

Il suffisait parfois de trouver les mots. Seulement, ce n'était pas toujours facile et Sakura ne savait pas vraiment comment dire ça. Elle se sentait idiote, elle qui l'avait si souvent reproché à son coéquipier. Elle lui avait déjà dit une fois qu'elle l'aimait et elle n'était pas tout à fait franche à l'époque ou peut-être qu'elle l'était mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment dit dans les bonnes conditions. Il suffisait parfois de trouver les mots mais alors que Naruto s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire, elle se dit que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

**Naruto - Naruto - G**

Il doit continuer et faire encore mieux que ça, encore et encore, pour lui, pour Sasuke, pour pouvoir le ramener la prochaine fois. Il essuie son front en sueur et reprend sa position, la feuille entre ses doigts. Autour de lui, sa marée de clones s'exerce avec concentration et il sourit à celui qui est en face de lui. Au loin, il voit le manteau du Kyûbi en envelopper un, mais décide ne pas y prêter attention, le capitaine Yamato est là.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup et encore une fois essaye de couper la feuille en deux.

**Naruto - Une ANBU - G**

Elle ne sait pas du tout qui elle sera cette fois-ci, quel visage elle prendra, quelle allure, quel accent, quelle histoire. Elle s'adaptera comme toujours parce qu'à force de passer d'une identité à une autre, elle a fini par s'oublier en chemin. Alors elle prend le rouleau que lui tend son contact, un anbu comme elle, et lit rapidement les termes de sa mission. Une fois cela fait, elle effectue rapidement l'enchainement de signes qui lui permet de lancer un katon et de détruire toutes traces derrière elle. Elle hoche en signe d'accord et disparait vers sa nouvelle cible.

**Naruto - Naruto - PG13**

De toute façon, il n'y a personne pour le voir, alors ce n'est pas bien, bien grave s'il se touche (le terme masturber, il n'est pas encore assez à l'aise avec sa sexualité naissance pour l'employer). Il poserait bien des questions à Ero-sennin mais franchement, ce pervers est déjà bien trop… heu… pervers ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça, et Naruto est certain qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Alors quand l'autre court les bars et les femmes, le jeune ninja s'enferme dans la salle de bain et se donne son petit plaisir. Quant à assumer les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit quand il s'excite, il y a encore un monde.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG**

Dans tous les cas, ça résume bien leur relation et Naruto trouve que le terme intense lui plait bien. Alors voilà, maintenant si on lui demande la nature de sa relation avec Sasuke, c'est ce qu'il répondra. Le qualificatif correspond aussi bien à leur rivalité, leur complicité, leur vie sexuelle et leur vie de couple d'une façon plus générale.

« A quoi tu penses, je t'entends ruminer d'ici ? lui demande le concerné.

— A nous.

—Et alors ?

— Intense.

— Hn ?

—Notre relation est intense. »

Son compagnon semble peser le mot un instant et finit par hocher la tête. Dans tous les cas, ça résume bien leur relation.

**Naruto – team 7 - PG**

Lui ne fait jamais dans la dentelle c'est bien connu et Kakashi est à peine surpris de le retrouver complètement soul, les bouteilles de sake en vrac autour de lui. Pour sa découverte de l'alcool, il était presque certain de retrouver Naruto dans cet état. Sasuke n'est pas mieux mais là encore, rien auquel le jounin ne se serait pas attendu. Celle qui le surprend par contre est Sakura. Il aurait pensé que la jeune femme saurait canaliser ses amis. Mais s'il en juge par les ronflements sonores qui s'élèvent de la bouche ouverte de la kunoichi, cette dernière n'y est pas allée mollo sur le sake elle non plus.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG-13**

« Je me suis porté garant de toi ! et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est…. C'est… »

Naruto est tellement énervé qu'il n'en parvient plus à trouver ses mots, ce en quoi, Sasuke vient de réaliser un vrai petit exploit. Mais ce dernier s'en fiche royalement. Il n'a jamais demandé à être réintégré à Konoha, être un nukenin lui allait parfaitement bien.

Naruto soupire, il ne parvient pas à croire à la situation : lui, le pire garnement que Konoha ait jamais abrité en train de faire la morale au petit prodige Uchiha, c'était bien le monde à l'envers.

**Naruto – Sasuke/Sakura - PG**

« C'est réciproque.

— Pa… pardon ? »

Sasuke soupire, il n'aime pas devoir se répéter, mais enfin, il comprend que ce qu'il vient de dire à de quoi choquer leur ancienne coéquipière. Et au vu des visages ébahis que font les autres, elle n'est pas la seule à se dire qu'elle a mal entendu.

« J'aime Naruto, nos sentiments sont réciproques. »

Voilà, c'est dit, c'est clair, maintenant, elle n'y reviendra plus, ni elle, ni la Hûyga, ni personne. Ils s'aiment. Ils se sont détestés, ils se sont affrontés, ils se sont cherchés, se sont presque détruits et comme dans ces histoires stupides de filles, ils ont fini par s'aimer. Voilà.

**Naruto – Naruto - G**

Qu'importe son avis, Naruto fera comme il l'a décidé, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il sait qu'il se prendra un sermon monstrueux quand il reviendra de mission. Il peut déjà imaginer Tsunade en train de hurler et de taper du poing sur la table. Il voit déjà son fauteuil passer par la fenêtre et les missions de rang D qu'il va se prendre après ça. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce qui va le faire reculer, ça ne l'a jamais fait, alors il ne va pas commencer maintenant. Et visiblement, le reste de son équipe s'est déjà fait une raison puisqu'ils semblent prêts à le suivre.


	4. Arbre à drabble du 20 au 26 juin 2012

**Et voilà une nouvelle participation à l'arbre à drabble de Drakys, toujours sur LJ.**

**Concernant les 3 drabbles suivants, je vous conseille d'aller les lire directement sur l'arbre à drabble car nous nous y sommes répondues avec Mimichan, il faudra donc lire ses réponses pour comprendre parfaitement les miennes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSakura/Kiba - PG**

« Bon, alors, on adopte mon plan ? »

Il y eut un court moment de silence, pendant lequel les trois autres ninjas se regardèrent, les yeux de l'un passant à l'autre et ainsi de suite, une certaine appréhension facilement lisible, la peur que l'un d'entre eux soit d'accord avec… ça. Finalement et dans un parfait ensemble, ils répondirent en chœur :

« Noonn, non, en fait, non.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Naruto. C'est juste parfait, je suis sûr qu'on peut…  
>— Non, mais non, Naruto, l'interrompit Kiba.<p>

— Oublie », statua Sakura.

Le blondinet croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue ouvertement boudeuse affichée sur son visage.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sakura/Kiba/Shino - PG**

« Tu as une meilleure idée !

— Oui, oui, je … j'ai…. une idée, répondit Sakura, il faut juste me laisser quelques instants pour peaufiner ma stratégie et ….

— Vous pouvez faire les malins, mais en attendant, aucun de vous deux n'a le moindre plan à fournir, la coupa Naruto.

— Shino, supplia quasiment Kiba.

— Je vais envoyer mes insectes en patrouille pour voir….

— Et on va perdre du temps », s'indigna Naruto.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à être buter comme ça, elle n'était pas suicidaire sa stratégie, peut-être un peu osée mais enfin que diable, ils étaient des ninjas !

**Naruto - Naruto/Sakura/Kiba/Shino - PG**

Et il remarquait bien que pendant ce temps, les trois autres se faisaient des messes basses afin de trouver une solution autre que la sienne. C'était franchement ridicule.

Et bien puisque c'était comme ça, il irait seul et puis voilà. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre là pendant des heures s'ils le voulaient, pas lui. Il plaça ses mains l'une devant l'autre et invoqua quatre clones, ils remplaceraient ses coéquipiers autant que faire se peut.

Le grognement d'Akamaru sortit Kiba de sa discussion, il observa les alentours avant de demander :

« Où est Naruto ? »

Les trois ninjas s'observèrent.

« Naruto ! » hurla Sakura.

ET LA FIN : ?thread=3587138#t3587138

**Naruto - Equipe 7 - PG-13**

Mais pourquoi était-il tombé sur eux ? Ou plus exactement pourquoi Sarutobi-sama les lui avait-il collés déjà ? Ah oui, le fils de Minato et le dernier utilisateur du sharingan, c'était ça la raison officielle. Quant à Sakura, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée là un peu au hasard, même s'il était certain, au vu des regards énamourés et des petits jappements qu'elle poussait dès qu'elle était à côté de Sasuke, qu'elle était ravi que le hasard est si bien fait les choses. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

**Naruto - Naruto - G**

Plus de faux-semblants, plus de mensonges.

C'est ce que Naruto avait promis à Sasuke, quand il lui avait dit que lorsqu'il serait Hokage les choses seraient différentes. Mais tenir sa parole se révélait chaque jour plus difficile. Les responsabilités, les secrets, les choix cornéliens, tout cela l'obligeait à être bien trop souvent sur le fil du rasoir, à maintenir un équilibre de plus en plus précaire entre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il pouvait. Parfois entre le jeu politique auquel il était forcé de se plier un peu plus à chaque fois, les désidératas du Daimyo, les accords à respecter, il se demandait s'il parviendrait vraiment à conserver son intégrité.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG-13**

Le virer de chez-lui.

Voilà, ça s'était le plan, le but, le tout en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts possible. Il activa son sharingan et avant même que Lee ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était pris dans un genjutsu.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, savourant le silence et le calme.

« Tu as conscience que tu ne peux pas vraiment le laisser comme ça ? demanda Naruto.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Ca enfreint les règles du village et de l'hospitalité.

— Et si on faisait l'amour plutôt ?

— Tu me connais, les règles et moi, ça a toujours fais deux. »

**Naruto - Naruto/Shikamaru /Choji/Sakura/Ino - G**

« On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !» crièrent en cœur Ino et Sakura.  
>Naruto en eut un mouvement de recul avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.<br>« Je t'avais prévenu que c'était peine perdu, lui dit Shikamaru alors qu'il reprenait sa place aux côtés du génie flemmard.  
>— Je sais, mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'on pouvait leur faire entendre raison.<br>— Faire entendre raison à deux femmes en train de se disputer sur celles des deux qui est la plus jolie ? Je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses Naruto, dit Choji alors qu'il enfournait une chips dans sa bouche, mais il en est certaines que même toi ne peut pas faire. »

**Naruto - Naruto/Sakura - PG13**

« Je te signale que j'en ai besoin pour les réconciliations sauvages sur l'oreiller ! cria Naruto en indiquant son entrejambe.

— Naruto ! hurla Sakura alors que ses joues viraient au rouge cramoisi.

— Quoi ?

— Ecoute, tu sais que j'ai parfaitement accepté ta relation avec Sasuke et le fait que tous les deux, nous sommes des amis et qu'en tant que tel on peut parler de beaucoup de choses mais par pitié, pas ta vie sexuelle. Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre lit.

— Pas que dans notre lit en fait. »

**Naruto - Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke - PG**

Naruto le contempla avec fascination jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Etait-il possible de trouver un autre homme aussi captivant ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il y avait dans sa façon de se mouvoir quelque chose d'indéniablement sauvage et animal, comme si on pouvait sentir gronder en lui le fauve qui ne demandait qu'à être…

« Aie, cria-t-il en sentant un coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

— Quand tu auras fini de fantasmer, on pourra peut-être y aller, s'amusa Sakura.

— Mais… pas … pas du tout, je ne … ».

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en sentant l'aura meurtrière de Sasuke.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG- 13**

« C'est quand que tu lui annonces que ses parents sont morts ? »

Naruto soupira.

« Je t'ai entendu et je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te pensais suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter.

— Et quelque soit la façon dont tu vas tourner ça, quelque soit le moment que tu vas choisir, il n'en restera pas moins qu'ils sont morts, qu'elle ne les reverra plus et que…

— Je sais Sasuke, je sais ce que c'est que d'être orphelin.

— Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se souvenir d'avoir eu des parents et du chagrin que ça représente. »

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG- 13**

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se souvenir d'avoir eu des parents et du chagrin que ça représente.

— Merci de me le rappeler, répondit Naruto.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour être cruel avec toi, et tu le sais. Je dis simplement que ta politique de l'autruche ne changera rien à la douleur qu'elle va ressentir.

— Je sais, mais… », un instant son regard se perdit sur la fillette qui coursait les papillons dans le jardon, son innocent rire d'enfant résonnant dans la maison « on peut lui offrir une heure ou deux de bonheur en plus, non ? Ce n'est pas un crime. »

**Naruto - Naruto - PG**

C'est une promesse qui le rassure, à laquelle il se raccroche de toutes ses forces. Il ramènera Sasuke, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est le but qu'il s'est fixé avant celui de devenir Hokage. C'est comme si après ça, rien d'autre ne pourrait vraiment l'empêcher d'accéder à son rêve de gamin, que tout serait plus facile, plus simple. C'est la montagne qu'il s'est fixé de franchir et une fois qu'il aura fait ça alors plus rien de lui fera peur, plus rien ne pourra le faire reculer ou chuter. Ramener Sasuke, c'était une utopie pour beaucoup, mais pour lui, c'était le sens de sa vie.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi - PG-13**

« Oui, tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes, merci, cracha Naruto.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Sasuke, ne parvenant même pas à cacher son ton blasé.

— Rien, rien, tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'as rien fait, Sasuke. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai tout un village à diriger. »

Et sur ces paroles, il claque la porte de leur appartement.

«Je crois que le bouquet de fleur et la boite de chocolat va s'imposer. »

Sasuke se retourna pour voir son ancien maître, perché à leur fenêtre.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes Kakashi »


	5. Arbre à drabble du 11 au 17 juillet 2012

**Et voilà pour cette session, cela m'a permis de jouer avec un sujet qui m'intéresse pour une prochaine fiction, un Naruto plus âgé et devenu formateur à son tour. De quoi commencer à se faire la main.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG**

« Il leur faut un plan d'action, dit Naruto, je me demande s'ils vont parvenir à se mettre d'accord. »

Perché sur une branche d'arbre, il observait sa joyeuse équipe de genin, celle dont il avait la charge depuis trois mois maintenant, parler à voix basse.

« S'ils ont appris de toi, ils vont foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir », remarqua Sasuke qui l'avait accompagné.

Officiellement, il était là pour « apprendre à prendre en charge une équipe d'étudiant » ce qui l'avait franchement fait rigoler. Il bloqua le coup de coude dirigé vers son torse.

« N'importe quoi ! ».

**Naruto - Naruto/Team de genin - PG**

Le trio se frappa le front en chœur, consterné. Etait-il seulement possible que leur sensei soit ce héros dont tout le monde parlait ? Etait-il possible qu'un type qui venait de se prendre le tampon pour essuyer le tableau sur la tête soit junnin ? Parce que franchement, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Renjiro observa un moment le ninja qui prenait place face à eux, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Uzumaki Naruto. Il soupira, elle allait être longue cette formation, elle allait être longue….

**Naruto - Naruto/Renjiro (OC) – PG**

« Tu as déjà créé trop de catastrophes avec, je crois que le mieux serait tout simplement de… mettre cette technique de côté pour le moment, dit Naruto à Renjiro.

— Mais je sais que je peux le faire, grogna le jeune genin.

— J'en suis persuadé, mais si tu détruits encore un terrain d'entrainement, je pense que mamie Tsunade aura ma peau avant que tu sois parvenu à maitriser ce jutsu.

— Mais ils sont là pour ça ! »

Naruto observa le jeune homme qui par certains côtés lui faisait tant penser à lui. Il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, quitte à revenir seul ici en pleine nuit.

**Naruto - Naruto/Renjiro (OC) – PG13**

C'est le genre de question qui n'obtiendra jamais de réponse satisfaisante et Naruto le sait très bien.

Ils sont des ninjas, ils obéissent parfois à des ordres qui vont contre leur propre croyance, et même s'il essaye bien souvent de ruser ou de passer outre ce qu'on lui demande, la vie lui a appris que parfois, les décisions qu'on prend sauvent des gens, en condamnent d'autres. Il essaye toujours de peser de trouver la troisième voie, celle à laquelle personne n'a pensé.

Mais aujourd'hui, Renjiro a tué une kunoichi ennemie pour découvrir qu'elle laisse derrière elle un orphelin. C'était elle ou lui, il n'avait pas le choix.

**Naruto - Naruto/Renjiro (OC) – PG15**

C'était elle ou lui, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais Naruto sait aussi que cela n'enlève rien au poids qui vient de s'abattre sur les épaules de son élève. Lui-même se sent mal. Pour autant, si Renjiro n'avait pas attaqué, c'est lui qui l'aurait fait. Il n'aurait pas laissé cette femme toucher à un cheveu de ses élèves.

Après les cris, le silence est de mise alors que, la mine grave, les trois jeunes ninjas le suivent. Dans ses bras, il sent l'enfant de quelques mois s'agiter. Certains l'auraient laissé mourir sur place, l'achevant pour abréger ses souffrances. Naruto n'est pas de ceux-là.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke/2 genins/Kakashi - PG**

« On n'aurait jamais dû les envoyer ensemble en reconnaissance. Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe, constata Sasuke en observant les deux genins se chamailler comme lui et Naruto à l'époque.

— Et en quoi, c'est la faute du mien ? s'écria ce dernier.

— Parce qu'il est comme toi.

— Et le tien peut-être, regarde le, on dirait qu'il se prend pour un petit génie qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde.

— C'est un génie !

— Parce que le mien peut-être…. »

Assis sur une branche un peu en hauteur, Kakashi s'amusait beaucoup à regarder les deux duo de ninjas se disputer avec une similarité surprenante.

**Naruto - Naruto/Tsunade/Sasuke - PG**

« Non, même pas en rêve », se buta Naruto.

Tsunade se recula dans son siège, son visage se fermant un peu.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Je dis non, il est hors de question qu'on leur fasse refaire équipe ensemble, c'était une catastrophe la dernière fois.

— Il n'a pas tord, Hokage-sama. »

Cette dernière zieuta l'Uchiha. La prenait-il pour une idiote ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui servait du « Hokage-sama » qu'elle allait se laisser convaincre. Ils étaient incapables de tenir leurs élèves et ça c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

« Ce sont vos genins, votre responsabilité, à vous de leur apprendre à travailler en équipe ! »

**Naruto - Naruto/Equipe de genin - PG**

« Une réserve de poisson », soupira Renjiro dépité.

Naruto fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Franchement, sensei, vous aviez pas un autre endroit pour nous faire faire notre planque, se plaignit également Chiemi.

— Bah, pas vraiment en fait.

— Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux, sensei fait ce qu'il peut, répliqua Keiko la seconde fille de son équipe de genin.

— Je ne suis pas surprise que ça ne te dérange pas », remarqua hautaine Chiemi.

Aussi tôt l'autre kunoichi lui balança un poisson en pleine tête, avant de conclure avec un grand sourire.

« Voilà, comme ça, tu n'as plus à faire ta chochotte ! »

**Naruto - Naruto/Equipe de genin - PG**

« Voilà, comme ça, tu n'as plus à faire ta chochotte ! »

Naruto soupira. Sérieusement, étaient-ils aussi pénibles avec Kakashi à l'époque ? Parce que franchement, il les trouvait gratinés les siens là. Renjiro vint se poster à côté de lui.

« Sensei ? On ne devrait pas les séparer ?

— Hein ?

— Les filles ? On ne devrait pas les séparer ? »

Le regard azur de Naruto se posa sur les deux kunoichi par terre, en train de se tirer les cheveux comme deux gamines de cinq ans. Il avança et les attrapa chacune par le col de leurs vêtements, les soulevant de terre.

**Naruto - Naruto/Shikamaru - PG**

« Pour des raisons géographiques. »

Naruto se retourne vivement vers Shikamaru.

« Quoi ? Mais, mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour vous séparer. »

Le génie flemmard sourit tristement.

« Et pourtant si. Nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans nos villages respectifs, ça ne rime à rien.

— Mais si tu veux, je te dépêche en mission spéciale à Suna, proposa Naruto.

— Et te laisser seul ici ?

— Je ne suis pas seul, il y a Sakura et ton père et….

— Naruto, nous avons pris notre décision après mûres réflexions, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais le futur Hokage n'aimait pas du tout ça.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG**

Il est aussi son meilleur ami. Vraiment, pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient genins et que Sasuke a fui le village. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié, c'était…. A dire vrai, même avec le recul, Naruto ne parvient pas vraiment à expliquer ce qu'ils étaient. Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, c'est plus simple et à la fois plus complexe. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de définition en fait, peut-être qu'il ne faut d'ailleurs pas chercher à en trouver une. Ses yeux se posent sur Sasuke et comme toujours son cœur s'emballe et une petite euphorie le parcourt. C'est peut-être tout simplement ça : une douce euphorie.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG15**

« Parce que je suis très excité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors si on pouvait ne pas trop s'appesantir sur les préliminaires, et même si j'aime beaucoup ça, mais là ce serait vraiment mieux, parce que bon, sinon, je crois vraiment que je vais être pitoyable quand on va passer aux choses sérieuses et je ne voudrait pas te décevoir en jouissant tout de suite, sans que tu aies eu un orgasme toi aussi, parce que tu vois, ça me semble vraiment important que tous les deux ont prenne le même plaisir, c'est un moment d'échange et je…

— Naruto ! pitié tais-toi », murmura Sasuke.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG**

Leur grand lit les appelle. Il semble même crier leurs noms :

« Naruto ! Sasuke ! venez vous allonger ici, vous seriez tellement bien ! Mettez tout ce petit monde dehors et qu'on en parle plus.»

Et il le ferait bien, vraiment. Il a beau être le type le plus social de tout ce village, à cet instant, il n'aspire qu'à aller se coucher comme une loque et même si Sasuke essaye de donner le change, il le connait suffisamment bien pour savoir que lui aussi n'en peut plus.  
>Quelle idée aussi de lui prévoir sa fête d'anniversaire, juste au retour d'une mission exténuante.<p>

**Naruto - Sakura - PG13**

Rouge de confusion, elle prétend n'avoir rien vu et fuit, très courageusement, à au moins deux pâtées de maison de l'appartement de Naruto.

Quand elle s'arrête enfin, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais leur faire face sans rougir, sans les revoir nus sur le lit, le visage de l'un au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'autre et inversement en train de…. de… Merde, elle ne parvient même pas à le dire dans sa tête.

Il faut qu'elle boive quelque chose, un verre de sake sera parfait. Pendant un instant, elle se demande si c'est une rencontre du même genre qui a amené Tsunade a aimé autant cette boisson.

**Naruto - Sakura - PG**

Ils ne passaient pas trop de temps ensemble, ou en tout cas, c'était ce dont Sakura essayait de se convaincre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un chez l'autre et qu'il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'ils passent la nuit à l'appartement de l'autre, mais c'était certainement plus pratique comme cela. Ils gagnaient du temps quand ils avaient prévu de se rejoindre et….

Elle soupira. Ino avait raison, et ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche entre ces deux là. Et ça l'agaçait, une fois de plus, d'être mise à l'écart alors qu'ils étaient censés former une équipe non ?

**Naruto - Sakura - PG**

« Fragile, marmonne Sakura, fragile, non mais je t'en foutrais moi des fragiles ».

Dans son petit labo personnel, la jeune kunoichi s'agitait, déplaçant des fioles, posant sur une paillasse des herbes et autres petites ustensiles.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend ce type », continuait-elle à râler.

C'est qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la drague la jeune discipline de la cinquième, alors quand ce jeune ninja avait voulu l'aider sous prétexte qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, qu'une jeune femme c'était fragile, elle avait empoigné son colis de plusieurs kilos, l'avait foudroyé du regard et était partie comme une furie.

**Naruto - Chôji - PG**

« Rien de mieux qu'un petit combat pour digérer. »

C'était ce que leur disait Asuma parfois. Chôji se souvenait souvent de la manière qu'avait leur maître de s'étirer après un bon repas, avant de se taper sur le ventre en riant. Généralement, Shikamaru se levait en soupirant, Ino en sautillant et lui à son rythme. Une fois en dehors du restaurant, Asuma allumait une de ses éternelles cigarettes et leur coéquipière faisait une remarque quelconque sur leur odeur épouvantable. Leur maître riait de nouveau. Cela l'amusait.

Mais tout cela était loin d'eux maintenant.


	6. Arbre à Drabble du 12 au 18 septembre 20

**Bien, j'ai raté l'édition d'Août, mais pas celle de septembre. Ma participation a quand même été légère car prise dans d'autres projets. Mais voilà, le fruit de ce mois-ci!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG15**

« Murmures-moi des choses cochonnes, demande Naruto.

— Quoi ?

— Murmures-moi des cochonneries, répéte le jinchuuriki.

Voilà bien une demande à laquelle ne s'attendait pas Sasuke.

« Quelle genre de choses ?

— Que tu as envie de moi, que c'est bon, que tu aimes me prendre, tu vois des trucs comme ça.»

L'Uchiha ne comprend pas vraiment en quoi cela peut être excitant, mais enfin. Il réfléchit un instant et se penche à l'oreille de son amant.

Naruto ouvre de grands yeux et rougit comme une tomate. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, ni à ça et … oh mon Dieu, encore moi à ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - Un ninja - PG13<strong>

Quelques heures seulement, voilà ce qu'il lui reste à vivre. Il a beau ne pas être un medic nin, il est quand même capable de savoir ça. Quelques heures, c'est peu et beaucoup à la fois. Il pose sa tête contre la paroi à laquelle il s'est adossé et regarde le ciel. Le bleu y est à peine entaché de blanc, qu'un vent, dont une légère brise seulement parvient jusqu'à lui, chasse avec rapidité. Il n'a jamais pris le temps de paresser de la sorte. Il aurait peut-être du le faire un peu plus tiens, ça et… tellement d'autres choses. Mais, il ne lui reste que quelques heures…. Seulement quelques heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - Naruto - PG<strong>

Ce tournoi est sans doute un des plus passionnants depuis qu'il a été nommé Hokage. La nouvelle génération de prétendants au grade de chuunin est incroyable cette année, malgré les quelques trainards qui tentent leur chance pour la quatrième fois. IL lui semble même qu'un des aspirants doit en être à son dixième essai. Il observe avec attention les deux nouveaux concurrents rentrer dans l'arène et l'excitation de la foule. Cela lui rappelle le combat tant attendu entre Sasuke et Gaara. Le Kazekage est assis à ses côtés et à l'époque, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - TsunadeTeam7 - PG**

« Va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous envoie en mission, vous trouvez le moyen de me créer plus de problèmes que vous n'en résolvez », hurla Tsunade.  
>Face à elle, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke reculèrent d'un pas.<br>« Sacrée tirade », remarqua Naruto.  
>Ses deux coéquipiers se demandèrent s'il avait perdu l'esprit.<br>« Tu te crois malin ? hurla de plus belle la légendaire pigeonne en tapant du poing sur la table.  
>— Non, mais, il faut comprendre que…<br>— Rien du tout, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, vous avez beau être trois des ninjas les plus puissants de ce village, une équipe de genin s'en sortirait mieux que vous. »

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - MikotoItachi - PG 15**

Son garçon, son fils. Mikoto avait de la peine pour lui, elle comprenait les raisons de son choix et à cet instant, alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle, prêt à l'achever, elle avait envie de se retourner et de le serrer dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, lui dire que tout irait bien, même si elle savait qu'il s'était choisi une vie de douleur et de solitude. Elle lui dirait aussi à quel point elle l'aimait et que rien ne pour jamais changer cela. Il restait et resterait son Itachi. Quand la lame traversa son corps, un sourire éclairait son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG**

« Assumer son choix, s'y tenir et ne pas revenir en arrière ! C'est mon nindo ! »

La phrase fut suivie par un silence.

« Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Naruto.

— C'est un bon début.

— Un début ? »

Sasuke se détourna de sa tâche, éplucher des légumes, pour se diriger jusqu'à la table, sur laquelle Naruto planchait sur son discourt pour la classe d'Iruka.

« Tu n'espères pas t'en sortir avec une ligne, non ?

— Non, non… bien sûr que…. Heu… Tu sais quoi ? J'improviserai. »

Sasuke sourit.

« On sait tous que c'est ta grande spécialité. »

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke/ Equipe de genin - PG**

Ils étaient tous grillés et pendant, un instant, ils se demandèrent comment ils devaient réagir, s'observant les uns les autres, attendant que leurs deux sensei réagissent, ce qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire. Et ce silence était peut-être bien pire que la bonne engueulade à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous les six.

« Tout ça, c'est de leur faute, cria finalement Kimiko, la seule fille de l'équipe de Sasuke.

— Quoi, hurla Renjiro.

— C'est complètement faux, appuyèrent ses deux coéquipières.

— Bien sûr que si, c'est vous qui…. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - SakuraNaruto - PG 13**

Elle trouvait toujours les bons mots, les mots justes. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait convaincu le reste des rookies de l'époque de la laisser s'occuper de Naruto. Pourtant là, il la rejetait, il n'acceptait pas sa déclaration d'amour. Elle déglutit. Ca faisait mal, un mal de chien, peut-être plus encore que lorsque Sasuke en avait autant. Elle se sentait idiote et ridicule. Elle avait cru que ce serait facile, qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il serait heureux. Elle avait été stupide. Elle n'avait pas su voir à quel point Naruto avait changé, à quel point, elle l'avait… perdu ?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG13**

Il oublia complètement ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Les yeux rivés sur le corps de plus en plus dénudé de Sasuke, Naruto sentit une vague d'excitation le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Est-ce que l'autre était devenu fou ? Il connaissait ses sentiments, il devait bien imaginer que Naruto ne l'aimait pas de manière platonique, et que ça sous-entendait d'avoir envie de lui physiquement.

« Alors, tu comptes bailler aux corneilles comme ça pendant des heures ou tu me rejoins ? » demanda Sasuke maintenant complètement nu.

Nu et sur son lit…


	7. Arbre à Drabble du 3 au 9 Octobre 2012

**Et voilà pour cette édition. Alors certains drabbles, comme lors d'éditions précédentes, sont en continuité d'autres publiés sur l'arbre, mais je pense qu'ils n'en restent pas moins compréhensibles!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto - NarutoSasuke - PG**

Ce dernier abandonna sa lecture quand Naruto le rejoignit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Alors, on a trainé en chemin ? demanda-t-il.

— Arrrg, ne m'en parles pas, râla Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait ou plutôt se vautrer dans le canapé. C'était une vraie galère ! et toi ?

— La routine. »

Le blondinet observa son compagnon un instant.

« Argg, je suis sûr que ta mission était dix fois mieux que la mienne hein ! »

Le rictus qui éclaira les traits du dernier Uchiha voulait tout dire.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG**

Il espérait cependant qu'après un mois passé ensemble, les deux équipes de genins allaient mieux s'entendre. Sasuke lui avait dit que c'était cause perdue mais Naruto avait toujours aimé ça. Oh bien sûr, les mioches avaient tous braillés autant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils l'avaient même accusé d'avoir proposé ça pour pouvoir profiter de son compagnon. Bah, ils pouvaient râler autant qu'ils le voulaient. Lui avait son plan. Et tandis qu'ils avançaient tranquillement, les six mômes devant eux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke/Equipe de genin - PG**

Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils jamais à s'entendre, pensa Naruto. Sérieusement, la mission n'avait même pas vraiment commencé. Il leur avait juste demandé de monter le campement.

« Renjiro, Chiemi, vous allez chercher du bois, Keiko tu fais équipe avec Akane pour monter la tente.

—Mais pourquoi moi Sensei, se plaignit la jeune femme, alors que ses deux camarades avaient rapidement disparu.

— Oui, c'est vrai ça, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, sensei, » répliqua la fameuse Akane à l'attention de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder, avec cet air mauvais qu'il pouvait prendre. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait rien mais il y avait toujours ce petit doute….

**Naruto - Naruto - PG**

Ce moment est trop parfait pour durer.

Une pensée qui traverse souvent Naruto et qui le surprend. Il a toujours été l'optimiste de service, il a toujours été celui qui croyait dur comme fer que la situation finirait par s'arranger. Pourtant, alors que Sasuke et lui sont sur une mission et échange pour la première fois un regard complice, il le pense. Alors que Sasuke répond avec envie à son baiser, il le pense. Alors qu'il s'endort la tête sur son épaule, il le pense. Alors que la plupart de ses amis sont réunis autour de lui et fête sa nomination officielle en tant que Rokudaïme, il le pense. Peut-être qu'il pense trop en fait.

**Naruto - Renjiro (OC), Naruto, équipe de genin – PG**

Une semaine, rien qu'une petite, minuscule, ridicule semaine s'était écoulée et Renjiro avait déjà failli tuer trois fois ce prétentieux de Kenji. Il voyait bien que son sensei lui faisait les gros yeux à chaque fois, insistant sur l'importance du travail en équipe, mais avec ce type, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pas que le reste de l'équipe trois soit tellement mieux. Akane était une vraie peste, mais au moins sa maitrise du katon avait un intérêt. Quant à Yukimaru…. Pffft, s'était à peine s'il décrochait un mot.

« Allez, Renjiro, ne fais pas cette tête, Sasuke et moi aussi, on ne s'entendait pas bien au départ et regarde maintenant ».

**Naruto – Sasuke/Naruto – PG-13**

Il jeta un parchemin qui traînait sur Sasuke, ce dernier l'esquiva facilement.

« Franchement, tu es idiot, lui dit Naruto.

— Tu crois ?

— C'est ridicule, Sai et Sakura ne sont que des coéquipiers et cela en tout bien tout honneur.

— Comme Hinata et Kiba.

— Hinata et Kiba ? Qu… quoi Hinata et Kiba ? »

Sasuke soupira.

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu deviennes moins niais pour ce genre de choses.

— Je ne suis pas niais, c'est toi qui invente n'importe quoi. »

Et comme il disait cela, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour tomber sur des deux anciens coéquipiers bouche à bouche. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.

**Naruto - Renjiro (OC), Naruto, Sasuke - PG**

« Renjiro, chaque parcours est différent, c'est le résultat qui compte. »

Le jeune genin observa ses sensei et hocha la tête. Il les avait déjà vus combattre ensemble plusieurs fois et il avait été impressionné par leurs techniques bien sûr, mais aussi par cette capacité qu'ils avaient de se comprendre d'un regard, de combiner leurs attaques pour les rendre encore plus mortelles.

Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un effort pour que lui et Kenji partagent le même genre de relation que leurs sen…. Attend une minute…. Est-ce que ça voulait aussi dire que lui et Kenjji devraient…. devraient….  
>« Ahhhh » hurla-t-il avec dégoût.<p>

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG18**

Naruto et ses idées, il les retient. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de s'embrasser et de se toucher. Non, il avait fallu qu'il parle de faire l'amour. Et pourquoi déjà c'était lui qui se retrouvait les jambes écartées et le sexe de Naruto en lui. Mais ça faisait un mal de chien, merde !

« Ca va Sasuke ? »

Et en plus, il lui demandait ça ! Comme si sa fierté lui permettait de répondre par la négative.

« Evidemment, crétin !

— Heu… tu sais, c'est sensé être agréable.

— Et ben bouge et on verra ! »

Naruto s'exécuta. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça déjà ?


	8. Arbre à drabble mars, juin et nov 2013

**Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publié les drabbles produits pour l'arbre à drabble de Mars dernier et de juin dernier, ça date? oui carrément. Et comme j'en ai fait un pour le dernier arbre à drabble. Je me rattrape et les voici.**

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke – PG**

« Je crois qu'on a négligé ce détail.  
>—Tu crois ça idiot ? cracha Sasuke.<br>— Oh ça va môssieur le génie Uchiha, t'était pas obligé de me suivre.  
>—Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais cette grotte et qu'elle était sûre. »<br>Sasuke s'aplatit au sol.  
>« Elle l'était la dernière fois que je suis venu ! grogna Naruto, et rien ne t'empêchait de l'explorer avant qu'on y installe notre campement. »<br>Les deux ninjas observèrent le monstrueux ours qui était en train de se repaitre de leurs provisions, Sasuke commença à préparer un chidori.  
>« Mais tu ne vas pas la tuer pauvre bête ! »<br>L'Uchiha soupira de dépit.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura - PG**

Pourquoi ces deux idiots parvenaient toujours à lui faire faire n'importe quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire de découvrir ce que Kakashi cachait sous son masque ? On aurait pu croire qu'à bientôt vingt ans, Naruto et Sakura en seraient revenus quand même ? Mais il avait suffit que le blondinet évoque ce fameux jour où ils avaient en vain poursuivi leur ancien maître pour que cette lueur apparaisse dans leur regard et qu'ils ne décident de tenter leur chance. Et le voilà, caché avec eux comme des gamins de douze ans. C'était pitoyable.

**Naruto - Team 7 – PG**

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de les fréquenter. Il fallait même sérieusement qu'il envisage de se faire de nouveau nukenin. Pourtant alors qu'il se glissait contre un mur, leur objectif bien en vue, une partie de lui qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais s'amusait beaucoup. En face de lui, Naruto lui fit un signe de tête. Ils devaient être prudent, Kakashi n'était pas un ninja à prendre à la légère, il les sentirait venir de très loin. Mais, jamais il ne pourrait penser que ses trois anciens élèves en avaient encore après son visage. Néanmoins, ils n'auraient qu'une seule et unique chance.

**Naruto - Naruto/Kakashi - PG**

A la sortie du conseil, une fois de plus Naruto en avait plein la tête. Il n'y survivrait jamais, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait enduré bien des choses dans sa vie, mais passer plus de trois heures les fesses rivées à une chaise à débattre de sujets tous plus futiles les uns que les autres, c'était trop pour lui.  
>Etait-ce vraiment cela que d'être Hokage ? Parce que franchement, si on le lui avait expliqué comme ça peut-être qu'il aurait rêvé de devenir autre chose.<br>« Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas été ravi quand on m'a demandé d'être Hokage », s'amusa Kakashi.  
>Naruto se contenta de grogner.<p>

**Naruto - Naruto/équipe de genin - PG**

« On en a besoin sensei ? se plaignit Renjiro  
>— Oui, le travail d'équipe est primordial et…<br>—Mais on travaille déjà très bien ensemble, râla Chiemi.  
>— Et vous ne travaillerez pas forcement toute votre vie ensemble, il est donc important d'apprendre à fonctionner avec d'autres ninjas. »<br>Trois profonds soupirs lui répondirent.  
>« Je vous préviens si c'est avec l'équipe de ce dégénéré de Kenji, je…. »<br>Naruto eut un sourire mauvais, un sourire qui leur disait qu'il n'y avait aucune illusion à se faire.  
>« Tout ça parce qu'il couche avec Uchiha-sensei », grommela Renjiro avant que son regard ne s'éclaire. Il était un génie.<p>

**Naruto - Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/Ino - PG**

« C'est tellement triste », laissa échapper Sakura.  
>A côté d'elle, Ino essuyait ses yeux, agitée de petits hoquets d'émotion. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprendrait jamais la gente féminine, jamais. Il reporta son attention sur la vieille femme qui venait de leur raconter l'histoire de son amour impossible et laissa un petit soupir lui échapper, il était sûr que la moitié était inventé. Finalement ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire. Il n'avait rien de particulier ce sourire, mais Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus vite.<p>

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura - PG**

Les vieilles sorcières, les fantômes et autres joyeusetés du genre, Naruto en avait toujours eu une vilaine frousse. Il savait que c'était stupide et qu'en tant que Hokage, ce genre de choses ne devaient plus l'impressionner. Mais franchement, cette bonne-femme qui venait leur commander une équipe de ninja lui donner la chair de poule, littéralement. Quand elle fut sortie de son bureau, il ne réprima pas le frisson qui parcourut son corps, ni le beurk qu'il prononça.  
>Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et Naruto lui tira la langue.<p>

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG**

La sorcière posait sur lui un regard concupiscent et Naruto retint très difficilement sa grimace de dégoût. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette vieille peau a toujours demander à s'entretenir directement avec lui ? Il était Hokage quand même, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas obligé de se supporter les clients de Konoha. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait dit – gémit – quand Sasuke l'avait prévenu. « Elle paye rubis sur l'ongle et ne négocie jamais, alors tu vas faire un effort » avait-il répondu.  
>C'était pas un peu de la prostitution ? et la prostitution n'était-elle pas interdite pour les ninjas ?<p>

**Naruto - Sasuke – PG**

Ses affaires étaient exactement comme il les aimait, parfaitement ordonnées, triées et classées. Sasuke laissa un petit soupir de contentement lui échapper alors qu'il parcourait son armoire des yeux. Naruto avait beau se moquer de lui quand il voyait les parfaites piles de son compagnon, Sasuke n'avait qu'à attendre un départ en mission pour pouvoir se venger quand son sac était prêt en dix minutes alors qu'une heure plus tard Naruto était toujours en train de chercher un kunai, un kit de soin, un caleçon et finissait par l'implorer de le laisser lui en emprunter un. Oui, il était peut-être maniaque, mais ça avait du bon.

**Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG13**

« Tu fais chier », grogna-t-il.  
>Et malgré cela, il se redressa et enfila ses chaussures. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il toujours les envies les plus impromptues au moment les moins adéquats ? Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, depuis quelques temps, ses fringales et autres envies le prenaient comme une envie de pisser et il n'avait de cesse de harceler l'Uchiha jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque ou ne lui balance un chidori. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin ? On aurait dit une vraie femme enceinte.<br>Sasuke s'arrêta net dans la rue et tourna un œil méfiant vers Naruto. Après tout avec Kyûbi, était-ce réellement impossible ?

**Naruto - OC – PG**

« Doucement les garçons », râla Keiko, devant son coéquipier et Kenji en train de rouler par terre, crachant, miaulant presque, « ça ne sert à rien de vous battre comme ça ».

Elle poussa un soupir. De l'autre côté de l'amas de jambes et de bras qui s'emmêlaient, les deux autres filles de l'équipe « adverse » avaient l'air tout aussi consterné. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas y mettre les mains pour les séparer.

« Sensei », cria-t-elle en se retournant, cherchant Uzumaki Naruto, leur maitre, du regard.

« Non mais sérieusement », cria-t-elle quand elle le vit cinquante mètre plus bas en train d'en venir presque aux mains avec Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - PG

« J'aurais du m'en souvenir.

— De quoi ?

— Que tu avais peur des fantômes.

— Mais, mais je n'ai absolument pas peur, s'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Si tu le dis. »

Il poursuivit dans la demeure, sorte d'ancien château, vaguement mélangé à une demeure plus traditionnel. D'étranges bruits résonnaient d'un peu partout. Il sentit Naruto venir se coller à lui.

« Dis, Sasuke, murmura-t-il, tu ne crois quand même pas que…  
>— Que quoi Naruto ? s'amusa l'Uchiha.<p>

— Qu'il y a des… des ….

— Fantômes ? Nous verrons bien. »

Et comme il disait cela, un sinistre bruit retentit dans la maison. Naruto poussa un geignement, Sasuke sourit.

Naruto - Sasuke/ Sakura - PG

« Evitez de lui en parler, s'amusa Sasuke.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura.

L'Uchiha la regarda une mine surprise sur le visage.

« Des fois, je me demande lequel de nous deux a passé le plus de temps auprès de lui.

— Je te signale qu'il a été absent pendant trois ans et ensuite…. Il n'a pas été tant là que ça, se défendit-elle.

— Hn, conclut Sasuke avant de s'éloigner.

Aussitôt, il entendit les pas de son ancienne coéquipière se rapprocher de lui.

— Mais attend, pourquoi il ne faut pas lui en parler.

—Parce qu'il refusera d'y aller. »

Et sur cette phrase, il disparut.

Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke- PG

« Tu vas traumatiser les gosses, murmura Naruto.

— Mais non, assura Sasuke.

— Ce sont encore des gamins.

— Des genins, pas des gamins.

— Mais, ils ont à peine…

— Quoi douze ans ? Je te rappelle que c'est l'âge que nous avions nous aussi.

—Oui, mais Kakashi ne nous a jamais…  
>— Tu oublies l'examen Chuunin. »<p>

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne méritait même pas qu'il réponde.

Sur le terrain d'entrainement qu'il avait lui-même piégé, son équipe de genin et celle de Naruto venaient de faire leur apparition.


End file.
